This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Artificial lighting is a necessary and common requirement in everyday life. In many instances, the artificial light is required to be attained in an unobtrusive and transparent manner, which dictates that the light source be as small and out of the way as possible. To this end, not only is the structure that holds the light source required to be as small as possible, but the light source itself needs to be able to be as small as possible, yet needs to be able to provide large amounts of light. The present invention is directed to a structure that holds the light source that is small and unobtrusive, where the light source, for its size provides large amounts of light in a specific direction.